Faris al-Rashid
Overview Faris is a fairly tall, strong looking man. He stands a bit over six feet tall. His skin is quite dark and his time spent in the military has left him in excellent shape. His face is quite strong and handsome and is usually accented with a light, blond beard. His hair, also blond, is dread locked, flowing freely down around his head, commenting his beautiful emerald eyes. A few scars streak across his chest, along with a much larger number on his right arm, though none of the scars seem exceptionally deep, or disfiguring. He also seems to very much dislike wearing shirts and is usually seen wearing a heavy cloak instead; the long cloak hides his scimitar and separ, a small buckler-like shield, for the most part. Background Faris was born in mainland Rune'daath to a veteran soldier and a mage woman. His childhood was fairly normal and he was raised just as any child, along with his sister. Sadly, his mother passed away when he was but five years old, leaving him and his sister to be raised solely by their father. Their father refused to marry again, claiming that, despite the generally argumentative nature of their relationship, he was truly in love with his late wife and could not bear to think of another woman in the same way. At the age of sixteen, Faris went off to join the military, as most young men in Rune'daath do. After only six years in the El'Mushet, which came with their fair share of horrid events, Faris resigned, deciding to head back home. This early retirement sparked an argument between Faris and his father. Obviously, his father felt shamed, that Faris had brought dishonor to their house and their name. After weeks of nothing but tension and literal fist fights, Faris decided to pack his things and leave. After traveling around a bit, he found an elderly woman whose husband had recently passed. He quickly and fairly easily charmed her into a relationship. He remained by her side for years, acting as a lover and a protector, though he really had no feelings for her whatsoever. Her large estate and bountiful purse is what kept him around. Years later, he grew tired of the woman, and after acquiring enough wealth, set off to find a new place to call home. He visited a few countries, Nobugo and Elterlein among them. Though, he never found any love for them. In a last ditch effort, he decided to try the small nation of Deurlyth. He nearly immediately fell in love with the weather and people there. The cool, damp weather was a great contrast to the terribly hot, dry climate of his homeland. Known Associates Friends *Cirina Bakhiir *Crest *Gwyn *Julina *Khatun Bhatak Family *Laila al-Rashid (Mother/Deceased) *Amira al-Rashid (Sister) *Malik al-Rashid (Father) *Rose Filsdeux (Lover) *Pelokas Mieli (Lover) *Eva (Adopted daughter) Personality Faris simply resonates suave. He has a fairly quick tongue and is very difficult to anger or fluster. He's extremely outgoing and more than happy to speak to anyone, friend or no. Although he's seen combat and is no stranger to death, he is extremely reluctant to fight anyone, physically or otherwise. He's very obviously keen on flirting with just about any woman or man he meets and seems to very much enjoy doing so, though recently he's toned his flirting down quite a bit. Settling down has dulled his desire to delve into other people's pants. Likes *Alcohol *Women *Men Dislikes *Confrontation *Rude people *Werewolves Quirks *Faris is constantly playing with and combing his beard and hair. *He pauses in his speaking often, either for effect, or simply because he's doing his best to find the correct words, as he is still not horribly strong in common. *Faris speaks in a strong Rune'daathian accent, but it is slowly fading. *He greatly prefers to be around Rune'daathians than any other race. Other Item Claim Faris' Scimitar Faris' Separ (Shield) Category:Characters